


Discovering The Stash

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, mentions of BDSM, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you know your significant other... and then they move in (and you REALLY learn about them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering The Stash

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my prompts tagged page on tumblr and I found the "found your BDSM gear" and I just couldn't help but think of these two.

Wash’s apartment was bigger—two bedrooms, a large bathroom with a huge counter top, a kitchen with an island and _a lot_ of counter space. The kitchen was Washington’s pride and joy, he _enjoyed_ cooking—loved it; loved the heat, the smells, the busyness. It was one of the main reasons why he didn’t move in with Locus when their relationship moved into that stage.

Instead Felix, Locus, a couple of their buddies that Wash hardly remember the names of, a dude Felix had nicknamed Sharkface (but Wash calls him Mako because that was one of the many names he goes by), and Wash are helping Locus move his shit out of his apartment and into Wash’s.

They weren’t just _moving_ shit either, no, they were packing a fair bit of things into boxes and _then_ moving them. Felix and Wash were mostly do the boxing (with Locus stepping in time to time) due to the two knowing Locus ‘ _the best’_ out of everyone gathered.

Now Wash and Locus have been dating for a long enough time that they knew a fair bit about the other—birthdays, meeting the family, four (and three-fourths) months of dating, sex stuff, the fact that Locus can make anything with pasta in it (baked, boiled—you name it he can cook it) but everything else is dangerous. But there are still certain things that Locus hadn’t… well, _informed_ Washington about during their time together… and they were sitting in the box Wash had just pulled out of the man’s closet.

A hand touched the small of his back and Wash turned to throw a glance over his shoulder, “BDSM Locus. BDSM—you kinky son of a bitch.” He could’ve laughed at the ridged posture his partner took when his gaze found the box Wash had uncovered. Deep green eyes glanced at his face, face impassive as he tried to gauge Wash’s reaction.

“I don’t actively partake in the lifestyle,” Locus’ tongue ran over his lips—a habit he had picked up since dating Wash. Wash would watch almost hypnotized when Locus would lick over his bottom lip and Locus had loved the look so much that he kept doing it—he kept doing it until it became second nature and Washington was slowly starting to teach himself to not fall prey.

Wash hummed looking away from the man and back to the large Tupperware container (fortunately not see-through). He snapped the lid back on and threw a grin over his shoulder, “that’s a shame.” In his momentary shock Locus stumbled back when the container was transferred into his arms.

“Excuse me?”

The confused expression made Washington laugh, “I’m not unfamiliar with,” he tapped the lid, “ _your instruments_. Some of them are rather quite comfortable.” He pressed a kiss against Locus’ cheek and made his way to the door with a leisurely sway in his steps.

They’ve only started having sex two months ago—their lives a mess with work and family affairs and such that even then their sex lives were lacking. Wash wasn’t about to dive right into the kinky sex either—no role play or BDSM or talks of fetishes were easily had. Sure, some came up—Locus liked to see how far he could get in slightly public settings, Wash had a thing for tall (bigger) and quiet guys who could manhandle him (pin him down and not give even when he felt like pushing back).

He turned back and crossed his arms over his chest, “you better be bringing that.” Locus hung his head, hair swaying as he shook his head (almost) fondly.


End file.
